Project Nexus in Halkeginia
by papern00b451
Summary: After Hank and his two comrades successfully stolen the vital knowledge of Project Nexus away from of the A.A.H.W organization, they're being pursued by the members as odds ain't in their favors...until a strange green portal appeared. Now Halkeginia will face judgement under the burden of the Auditor's influences as the three rebels and some help will act upon their situation.
1. Genesis

**Okay this is a crossover of Madness Combat and familiar of zero. I'm interested what happen if Madness and improbability seeping within Halkeginia while Albion in middle of a…tribulation.**

**Also this is the inspiration of the three fan fictions I've read. Name the three that involving trying to retaking Albion in a war. (Hints: goes with SEAL, command, and Caesar.)**

**By the way, this might be poly-crossover involving other madness parodies, other fan fiction stories I just mentioned or more other…things I'm adding.**

**Along my quick reminder…I don't own any copy righted Krinkles's madness, the anime, or other copyright stuff is that clear? I don't want to be like MinionMan010 incident involving copyright with the Jolly General. So let's get this fiction running.**

* * *

** Project Nexus in Halkeginia**

"_**Intellectual** growth should **commence** at birth and **cease** only at **death**."_

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Genesis of madness-propagation**

(Hank J. Wimbleton)

(Somewhere in Nevada)

Yet again…red skies, gray sands and fuck load of A.A.H.W members or known as 'Agency against me' trying to tail our asses in Nevada, bringing our heads to the Auditor. Unfortunate for all of them, they fail miserable on taking me down and my crew with me.

Yet I smell more flesh blood when they all decease all together.

I'm currently with my two teammates within this vehicle we're driving in. Sanford head was sticking out of the window, shooting down agents with his M203 grenade launcher and Deimos is in the middle of driving away with the gray military Humvee we've just hijacked recently, trying to escape their grasp on our tail.

I'm at the atop of the Humvee, manning the M2 machine gun, firing the endless amount of .50 BMG cartridges upon the 1337 agents who'd try to get close to us. The tripods that attached to my machine gun are very beneficial to my accuracy where I can easily take down our pursuers with the recoil reduced slightly.

"Shit, they won't quit isn't Sanford?" Deimos who's being idiot again was trying to make a conversation with Sanford, **who's** in the middle of taking down the 1337 agents using his M203 launcher demolishing their vehicles, mainly their jeeps.

"It's not the fucking time to chat Deimos!" I yelled at the fool while firing more rounds at our guests agents, seeing more common sights of explosions and deaths when Sanford landed a another hit on one of the jeeps causing a chain reaction with the others that's close to its radius.

That's our daily routine kill, sabotage, and rebel against the Auditor who's causing massive discord upon normality within Nevada, our endless cycle of madness if you say.

We've just currently raided one of their outpost base that 'one' on them is a science facility containing the information and locations of Project Nexus along with their Training Program facilities that improves the A.A.H.W members to get better at us.

Project Nexus is our main objective we're now looking into which is a project cloning facility to overwhelm us with sheer numbers of massive quantities of clone members to make our goals to oppose the A.A.H.W be much harder to succeed because of the quantity choking on our necks.

Scrap that what I said since we solve that problem, and right now we're in some serious shit.

Better thing to do right now is to put them down fast as possible or they'll just follow us endlessly. But the bright side is the thing we've 'borrowed' from raiding one of their science facilities is their new prototype blue-prints and their updated codes for the Project Nexus before they can recently copy the information, if they 'blow' us up with any explosive gear it will jeopardized the A.A.H.W and compromised the Nexus they're working so hard on.

That's a good thing right? Wrong, as we have two things we should worried about if they get close to us.

One: they'll try to jump in the vehicle to hijack us like a jackass or two: give the agents a better aim at us with firing endless wave of bullets and cartridges at us.

The intelligence we've stole from the A.A.H.W were within the black briefcase, sitting next to Sanford and the piles of grenade ammo near him. Feels like playing TF2, but much worst and real what we're doing.

I fired another wave of rounds at the A.A.H.W members, now watching as the 4 drivers got in the barrage of .50BMG rounds. When the 3 drivers lying dead without the control of the steering wheel, their Humvees crash to the other 3 Humvees near them while 1 vehicle survived, stopped by his injured partner as his stomach is bleeding by the round that pierced through his suit as he'll join his dead comrade driver soon.

"Deimos, how many miles we reach to our outpost!" I yelled at Deimos while my crimson-red goggles still focusing on taking down our predators who still on our tail! I even wonder if Deimos ever checking the PDA device he's always carrying with him, and hoping he'll start pinpoint our destinations soon if we've lose the A.A.H.W pursuit fast.

"Quit your bitching Hank, I'm still getting there while you know I can't drive and check the PDA at the-SON OF A BITCH!" Oh, that doesn't sound good what I'm hearing…_Highers'__ damn it!_

After our tiny, 'friendly' conversation, it got Sanford attention on Deimos situation.

"What the hell happened Deimos!" Sanford then bawled, getting irradiated when something goes bad while his eyes still focusing on taking down a nearby hummer that getting closer to us as a round set it on ablaze.

"Something is jamming the device as everything saying **'error' 'error' error' **all over again and I can't tell who's doing it, maybe-what the hell?" Don't tell me they invented jamming device or something nearby us.

I'm starting to get worried of what Deimos fawning over something, but my trepidation and my attention to him disperses when I saw more A.A.H.W reinforcement arriving which stack in total of 28 vehicles following us, now getting closer to us. My instincts then begin to kick in and my body starting to feel adrenaline pumping within as everywhere slowing down with everything feels hazy. I begin to mentally talk to myself and smirked under my black-ski mask as our A.A.H.W pursuers will face their last stand when my blood lust starting to run.

Kill with no remorse and give no sign of emotion or mercy to these bastards. Aim with total vigilance.

I fired endless rounds to our A.A.H.W victims as I gave them more holes especially to the drivers as they crash on nearby vehicle as everyone getting new piercing holes in their entire bodies.

Now every agent I see will be decease.

* * *

(Sanford)

I was a little distracted of Hank's ammunition as he slowly depleting of his .50BMG, keeping a watchful eyes on his ammo if he needed a replacement with another cartridge belt that would halt my assault with my launcher.

Shrugging that thought off, now back on what I'm doing.

I began to reload another shell for the M203 as I grabbed a M433 round in one of the small crates of boxes that each containing different types of rounds. Near the pile of explosives was a black suitcase that we've just recently got from raiding one of their science combat facilities. To add the bonus with it, we've hacked their weapon archive which holds many types of schematics ranging from holding Grade-A military tech or newly A.A.H.W tech to the good OL' classic western weapons.

Now my explanation rant on the loot we've stole.

In the briefcase I mentioned before, contains all of their newly prototype information that they didn't distribute yet within their A.A.H.W organization about their updated Project Nexus and all the details about it. With a plus, we've also stole some of their newly blue-print schematics which contains some armor, weapons, gear, vehicles or other 'things.' We also got some schematics holding old classic military tech like the classic AK-47 along with different varieties of it, old varieties of Kevlar or ballistic vests, schematic of old fashion pump-action shotguns and large selections of semi-auto rifles. Then finally the basic military vehicles blue-prints that contains tanks, trunks, and helicopters, which I doubtfully we're going use those things since we don't have an army. Only a small number of defective agents on our side that we keep contact with.

In simple words we've stole shit tons of combat blue-prints and secrets from them.

All of the blue-print schematics were stored in 4 gray briefcases which they're all stack next to Deimos, lying on top the shotgun sit, but if any of the blue-prints got destroyed, we've got a backup data chip which is a USB Drive that transcript all the lost blue-prints, which again is being held in the black briefcase that contains the Nexus secrets.

Now back what I'm doing.

I inserted the newly M433 round within the barrel as I begin to stick my head out of the window and making the tails behind my black bandana flying like crazy. Ignoring it, I aim my M203 launcher seeing reinforcements have arrived while hearing Hank spraying with the machine gun on the Humvee roof.

I fired at a nearby hummer as it was close to a nearby pact of 5 Humvees. When it touches the service of the vehicle, an explosive blast happened taking down anyone who gets near its radius, took down 3 vehicles as I saw charred flesh flying and their flesh ripping apart, watching some expose organs like lungs, brain matters, or intestines were flying everywhere in the air, seeing all of this under my black shade glasses that hides my eyes.

Looking back where I'd target to see the aftermath…the end results is kind of bad.

While the 3 were set ablaze, the other 3 had survived from the impact as they've escape from the blast radius and still chasing us-Higher Powers damn it!

While I'm in the middle of my own frustration, Hank was still firing endlessly. Looking back up at Hank seeing he's more focus than ever, which is one of the signs that he's in blood-lust is activated meaning he's sharper and more lethal as ever.

I ignored him for now, feeling I don't want to disturb his middle of his psychological blood-lust he's having when he making tons of destructions counts, seeing he pretty much destroyed 5 agents vehicle as they stopped following us of our track.

Unluckily when I mentally said that, more reinforcement had arrived compromise of 10 agents riding on their motorcycles while another 10 agents sitting on their sidecars aiming their varieties of rifles at us.

God, they won't give up!

"Deimos, how many miles do we have-and are you checking on the tracking device where our outpost is?!" I shouted in haste, quickly reloading another round and seeing what the hell is he doing.

He's both tempering on the PDA device that keep saying gibberish numbers while looking back at the window where he's driving, his face seems to be very frustrated as ever trying to fix the PDA.

The device he's using is a gray functional PDA as it installed or 'modified' with a GPS, but when it's starting to say error, error nonstop meaning we're screwed on getting to our safe house.

"I'm trying, but this damn thing isn't responding to me and getting buggy suddenly plus-what the fuck is that in the front of me!?" While his tempering with the PDA, he look back at the arid desert seeing a…green portal in front of us?

"Um guys, what should I do and what the fuck I'm seeing? Should we go in it or jerk the car away from it?" What are you thinking Deimos? Of course avoid it. It might be a trap set up for us that the Auditor-*bang*-what the fuck?!

I turn my head around that's behind my seat, seeing a warning sign sticking out behind the back of the Humvee and piercing through the armor of the-oh fuck.

I then pop my head out of the window, seeing who was the thrower and indicating my theory is correct, the clown is near-oh Jebus no, I'm fucking correct!

When I look very closely at the field of automobiles, I spotted the zombie clown wearing the iron slab was completely far off distance behind the vehicles, but the clown ran, screeching in static and moving unfathomable speed.

We have a serious problem now, we have Tricky!

The Clown was a victim of Hank in which Hank decease him three times, twice when he was alive, and the third when he was a simple zombie. Unfortunately, the Auditor's Improbability was taking effect on him as the thing kept reviving and getting stronger, along refusing to die. In return of the exchange for the Improbability Drive curse slash gift, he deeply traded of his sanity on losing his reasoning skills and his intelligence as he can't think logically, making it much harder for us when he can't have a sense of woe or remorse upon us.

In our present time right now, he's an ruthless immortal zombie and have the ability to manipulate reality of that or what is not real. Like not dying, being God like agile quick that he can turn into a blur, or have the ability to rip the fabric of normality for no damn reason.

Right now he's running faster than a jet as he's catching up on us and it's fucking literally, not figuratively!

Now it's a blackmail situation we're now going through. One: is going inside the portal that high probability, it will be a trap made by the Auditor or two: continuing on that Tricky will catch up on us and brutally rip us apart if we 'do' avoid the random portal.

…

…Fuck it. Let's enter the portal better than being torn apart by Tricky.

"Yes, let's get inside the portal seeing were being chase by Tricky. I don't know what the hell inside, but its better choice than dealing with Tricky!" I call out to Deimos in haste, feeling the urgency to escape from that sadistic Clown.

"You got it!" Deimos then step on the acceleration paddle harder as were moving much faster, however it's not fast to escape of the Clown grasp since he's getting closer on us.

"Everybody, embrace yourself, this might get bumpy when we get in!" Deimos warned us of high chance of impact as I do the most obvious thing to do. Hank also heard Deimos warning, (snapping out his blood-lust trance) whom he stop manning his M2 and get in the chair, acknowledging something going to happen soon. If he didn't listen it will like the incident when we're driving in our Sudan, whereas he didn't heed the warning as we've share his…karmic punishment by dragging his _bloody_ ass back to the car.

When my thoughts out of away again, we buckle ourselves and hope to the Higher Powers that Tricky didn't catch up on us.

* * *

(Random Agent)

Holy fuck shit! Tricky is here as every A.A.H.W member even me halted our fire when we saw him! We don't want to deal with the clown's business from taking away his prey or else we'll regret for provoking him, because this thing will literally tear us to shreds with a simple touch and I'm not even exaggerating! He will LITERALLY shred us all!

Tricky ran past us, running straight towards the rebels seeing they're almost to the portal thing that appeared out of nowhere.

The rebels we're chasing stole of our blue-prints and data of the Nexus. The blue-prints are vital to the Nexus because our advance A.I computer needs to read them and transfer it to the Nexus Project, to let the clones know what specific weapon they're using along expertly wielding them. It would produce a strong yield to our combat science to retaliate back at the three rebels, but unluckily for us they've stole half of our prints and plus with the data chip hold all the weapons to mass produce them...or was it for combat knowledge?

With a negative side, they stole our data of the Nexus where we located and the codes to make the cloning facility work!

Hope they'll get perished from Tricky!

Tricky is almost close to them, seeing he's farther away from us and getting very closer to the rebels, but in the opposite of hope for us, our foes are extremely very close to the mysterious green portal that appeared suddenly, I hope it's the Auditor set it up.

The Clown about to reach his hand onto the vehicle, but more misfortune for us, he was too late as they've enter the portal when the vehicle was engulf in the white light.

Tricky then stopped himself when the Humvee suddenly disperse in white light, leaving Tricky catching thin air.

"**( )!*&~_+#GOD DAMN IT, I LOST THEM"!~" **The clown screech in static voice as he's angered from losing them of their tail.

Even though he's semi-stupid, but smart enough that something isn't right that just happen.

"Auditor won't be happy about this of this event." I spoke to my fellow agent who's besides me, driving the motorcycle.

"Yup…boss won't be please about this."

* * *

(Auditor)

(Auditor's compound)

I check upon my Improbability Drive seeing all the status of everything of my plans.

I'm multitasking within my terminal, first task is: checking on the progress of Project Nexus making sure everything proceeding greatly.

The second task is: injecting out Improbability energy into normality as everything tearing away from the fabric of normality, observing all my work showing as red skies appeared everywhere in earth, strife appeared in nature which storm drumming within entire cities, droughts spreading on fertile lands, and human nature showing disharmony on each other.

The final third is: eliminate my fools from the face of the earth, who tries to compromised my plans to inflict upon this realm, especially Hank and his two goons. To add a side note for me, I'm making sure no defected agent will happen as they will simply die, putting more stricter rules upon the A.A.H.W so no Judas will appear in my line of sight.

While thinking to myself, I was typing away codes for both of my Improbability Drive and the Nexus until a Cam message pop-out in my screen.

*Sigh* who is the mortal that disturbed me when I'm working on my plans? Better be good or the user who message me will be decease for wasting my time!

I click on the message, seeing an A.T.P engineer appeared in front of my screen in a background of the gray Mojave Desert with vehicles scattered everywhere…this might be interesting.

"Um sir…we have a problem…there is a sudden portal that the rebels entered when we're chasing them down in retribution, for stealing half of our info to the Nexus and half of the blue-prints for the cloning combat procedures." Hmm, a portal you say-wait…Hank and his fools sabotage part of the Nexus?! I really don't care about them. But if they temper enough with the Nexus, they'll provoke my wrath.

"To tell me, what combat science facility they've strike upon?" I'm getting more aggravation at those bastardized menaces, hoped they didn't encroach on facility # Z 12131412 which is the very vital point of the Project, and also the most secluded place in the desert that no one can find.

"Unfortunate sir, they've…raided science facility # Z 12131412." Son of a BITCH!

My black flames spark tremendously from hearing it. That facility is the most vital part of producing important codes of the Nexus and the combat information to implanting upon the heads of the newly-formed agents!

"Where are they** now and what portal if you speak of?" **I'm getting more agitated and enrage in my tone when they've stolen part of the Nexus along my impatience to end this conversation to end those three!

"This is the portal they've entered sir." The Engineer then moved his cam, now looking at a green portal that slowly, starting to shrinking away from existed of this realm...oh no they won't escape on my grasp.

While I'm typing away onto my terminal Drive to inject Improbability into the sudden portal, I saw the Clown getting furious from losing his three preys when they've enter the portal. Failing to catch them on the right time before they've enter it.

The Clown maybe semi-retarded, he still acknowledge of something isn't right as he'll stop and I'll give him orders what to do next since he have no clue what it takes him or do to him, like 'disconnecting' the portable Drive running through his head of a foreign place he's in. which in the long run will sucks for him since he can't have a signal to the Improbability Drive and be a plain undead if he does.

But still, I don't trust that clown even when I'm monitoring his every move, and sometimes he gives me a rare nervous feeling when I get physically near him.

Shrugging my thoughts off, I finished typing up the improbability codes for the portal to make it bend under my will as I press enter to see my 'magic' work to do the rest.

Blood red static appear in the air as it latch onto the portal before it can fully disappear of this world.

The terminal is now progressing on seizing the portal before it can disperse by its anonymous user.

**Mass increasing…**

**Mass increasing…**

**Mass increasing…**

I watch as the portal growing of its mass, now slowly turning green-red and getting larger of its size.

**Mass increasing….**

**Mass Size completed…**

**Seize the owner control active…**

**Seize the owner control active…**

Still observing the effect of my improbability to the portal, as it now turning to blood-red.

**Seize the owner control active…**

**Seize the owner control active…**

**Seizing the owner completed…**

**Rerouting to the Drive…**

**Rerouting to the Drive…**

**Rerouting to the Drive…**

The Portal is now black mix with blood-red color, seeing my browser is now going through updates, and along uploading new data within my terminal of the anew world I'm going to see later.

**Rerouting to the Drive…**

**Rerouting complete…**

**Location of another realm and attachment connection to Drive Complete: 100% Active**

Excellent…now I can observe the world that the rebels went and I can viral infect that realm to bend of its normality, now with two worlds to influence under my will.

"Gather all the A.A.H.W members who are not in duty towards the portal, and bring in all the supplies and rations with that as well, I'll do the rest." I said to the A.T.P engineer who still on the Cam of his own obliviousness.

"Sir…are you wary that they stole our plans and not knowing where they-"I interrupted this loyal fool.

"Quiet…I can produce another batch but it will take couple of months to be finished. And the knowledge of another realm, I'll resource it to them along sending some of the newly sub-class 1337 agents to scout out the areas as well. I will also aid them on shelter as I will 'transferring' some of the complex buildings over there to act like outpost and resting point for them. Plus science facilities will be added in some of the complexes for research of that world with the addition on bringing 'and' continuing the Project Nexus in that realm. Now, get going and bring all members there, so I can do my part." I finish my speech upon this foolish mortal I've spoke as he silently do his job.

I exited the messaging board and now checking onto the new world I'm seeing, injecting the madness within it.

Looks like this will get very…**interesting.**

* * *

(Deimos)

(Somewhere in a secluded plain near a forest)

"Uh…_*groan* _what just happen?" When I'm seeping back to the world of consciousness, I gripping onto my head to stop the headache and blurriness walking around.

I check my head, I'm still wearing my hat-visor and my headsets along my bandages under my hat as they're still intact.

I brought my face out of the steering wheel, now looking at the window shield along my vision regaining from the blurriness I'm previously having.

I start staring at my surroundings. This place doesn't look like Nevada, nothing at all. Currently I'm seeing now is a flourish green plain spread everywhere! Getting more curious what's behind me, I'd use the Humvee mirrors that's standing beside me, now staring at a pristine green forest with the sky pitch-black with stars with no sign of light pollution what so ever.

Getting more weirder, I saw two moons in the sky…this isn't definitely earth and Nevada I'm standing in, or is it Auditor fully influence the world that's now a flourish Gaia world-…scrap that, he would never do that. Since that flaming devil is very perverted on torturing the course of nature and normality.

Then my mind snapped out of the question of the uncharted territory and remembering something…my two buddies Hank and Sanford! Shit, I'm almost forgot about them!

Looking back behind my seat, I saw Hank and Sanford unconscious still strap in their seat-belts. Time to bust them out of it while I unstrapped myself of this seat.

Here's the list I did: I unbuckle my belt, getting out of the Humvee, open to the door that my buddies are strapped in, unbuckle them, and I dragged my two partners asses out of the vehicle as they're now lying onto the grass.

Now time for my obvious thing to do...

"Guys, WAKE UP!" I shouted at the two trying to wake up of their sleeping state while I'm slapping Sanford cheeks to get out of his dreaming point.

When I bitch slapped Sanford four-times...he'd-**ARISE FROM THE DEATH!  
**

"Ow-what the FUCK Deimos!?" Sanford finally got out of his unconsciousness when he grabbed my right-wrist tightly to halt my assault bitch-slappery on him.

I stopped myself seeing he's finally awake, seeing he's getting up and grimacing the pain of the aftermath attack when his face goes sour. That gotta sting ain't it Sanford?

"Why the fuck you didn't wake me up properly you idiot!?" Hey, do I have any options for doing it?

"Screw it, wake up Hank by 'not bitch slapping at his face-cheeks' and-where the fuck are we?" While he's blabbering away on waking up Hank, he then finally realized we're on no-man's land as we're standing on a very...pristine grassland.

This is going to be a weird journey we're going to have.

* * *

**666777666777666**

**Well this is it for now…by the way I'm going to sleep now since I work on this while I stayed up late to 5:00 A.M like three times! For thinking, researching, grammar checking, and writing about it until I reach my resting point that I need to rest.**

**Again, this is going to be a multi-crossover with Madness Combat parodies, other Fan-fiction stories I've read that's associating with retaking Albion, or other crossovers I'll be putting it later.**

**Now to get some sleep…**


	2. Carnage

**Well the intro doesn't make any sense to me in the beginning, but here's the 2****nd**** chapter of this story. There is also (maybe) a surprise near the end of this chapter and there is going be a little bloody when it's somewhere in the middle of the chapter.**

**Anyway with that little side note is done, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Absolute Carnage & Madness within Incompositus**

* * *

"_If Iraq and Afghanistan have taught us anything in recent __**history**__, it is the __**unpredictability**__ of war and that these things are easier to get into than to get out of, and, frankly, the facile way in which too many people talk about, 'Well, __**let's just go attack them**__.'_

_-Robert M. Gates_

** !)*~_(*#[INVALID]!—2=1-0[CHANGE][CHANGE]01 (!**

"_In all __**chaos **__there is a cosmos, in all __**disorde**__r a __**secret order**__."_

_-Carl Jung_

* * *

_(Hank J. Wimbleton)_

_(Somewhere in a building)_

_I think I heard something whisper into my ear, but I just shrugged it off seeing there's no point on investigating on it, after all we're in a land full of madness and shit. Getting curious about it will probably get me killed._

_I sat down upon my ragged chair, waiting for Sanford arrival to talk about his 'greatest' scheme plan he'd always mentioning it to us and decided to discuss it to us within our minor, temporally run-down base we've set up._

_Deimos is currently besides me as he sat down on his chair and placing his legs atop of the wooden table that sometimes irks me. We waited for Sanford arrival for minutes as time passes by._

"_**Bet me $65, which he'll wake up by a kiss."**_

_Let's say this again. We're currently inside a run-down building which cracks and rust showing its presence of this place with tiny organisms running around this area._

_The only light source we've got is a light-bulb that's almost worn-out, hanging onto the ceiling as its flickering at us, giving it a monotone mood here._

"_**Please just shut the fuck up with your Homosexual jokes and just wake him up already by not being a homophile."**_

_In a sudden moment, the automatic door in front of us abruptly opens as the person who steps in our hidden base is Sanford himself. He seems to be holding a map and a file of some sort in his right arm._

"_Sanford where the hell took you so long, like are you doing an escort service or something?" Yup, the usual Deimos, which he have a terrible tendency of making really bad jokes that probably going to piss somebody off soon._

"_**Whatever you say Mr. No Shirt Dick- now to wake up Mr. Homicide Ass here!"**_

"_Shut it Deimos, I've got the file and the map from the A.A.H.W supply caravan we've raided yesterday." Sanford then put it down the map on the table and unfolded up, seeing a red x mark (probably blood from a decease agent) somewhere in the uncharted zone of this desert._

"_I've found these two when I'm inspecting through one of their supply vehicles, seeing it was a hidden safe being covered by stacks of crates." When he finished his sentence of how he found it, he then open the folder as written papers scattered everywhere in the table including photos of a building, along with experimental rooms showing of some sort that it could be a research facility._

"_**Please don't make nicknames or retarded code-names, just do it already!"**_

_He began to read one of the files he's holding as he explains what it is. I'm getting really curious of what this 'heist' we're doing._

"_All the files I'm looking at are all talking about a secluded facility that is somewhere in the no-where zone, in which is a 'nobody really wants to look at' seeing it just another deserted area. Some of the details also say it's a very isolated area making most of the A.A.H.W members think it's obsolete, but unfortunately it's a completely secretive to none-specific agents assigning to it, and it plays a major role on the clones' combat knowledge. If we've sabotage the facility which is called #Z 12131412, we'll hinder their knowledge of their combat procedure as we can easily slaughter them with no trouble since they're mentally retarded on how guns or melee weapons work." That sounds like a good deal, seeing it's a huge benefit to us if we pull it off successfully._

"_**Whatever-wake up."**_

"_So we know what the beneficial of sabotaging of this base facility, but what about a plan Sanford?" I question my comrade who has a fetish for hooks, knowing if he has a plan already or not. If he doesn't then I'll plan it for him with some small knowledge on tactic leadership bullshit in certain situations._

_Sometimes we suck at tactical planning or fucking mission strategy. We just go with the flow using our team-work skills or our combat skills, and hope to the Highers' that we don't die immediately on this sabotage mission we're doing._

"_**Wake up."**_

"_Well that is the hardest part of the shell of all Hank. This facility says it has five underground floors, but it doesn't explain the security levels, escape routes, or other shit that effective to our success on these files." Sanford then kept looking all over the files seeing there is any hints or clues of the place, but no dice on denting the K.I.A risk or anything increases our chances to flee safely._

_Even though, the outcome sounded really good when we're going to defiling on the Nexus, but I felt something is way off we're heading to. It feels like something isn't right about that place which high likelihood something is going to be a surprise over there._

"_**Wake up!"**_

"_I'm trying all my best but all these crap doesn't explain anything about it, only some minor details about the area and half of it is cryptic as hell!" Cryptic you say?_

"_Alright, give me those fucking papers to let me know what the hell you're talking about." Sanford simply acknowledges my curiosity as he then slides all the papers to me to know what the hell he's talking about._

"_**Wake up!"**_

_My eyes began to beam onto the files, checking what the hell Sanford meant and I then finally understand him. It's a double cryptic._

_All these papers were cryptic in binary codes as 0's and 1's flooded the paper as-what the fuck._

"_**I said wake up!"**_

_Everywhere is flashing fucking raving colors with sudden OMG letters came out with it, then Jebus suddenly fucking appeared and a catchy soundtrack stating to playing that a 4 year old wannabe sailor wanted to play._

_Then everything went to pure madness, my two comrades and a Jebus were being pummelled on the head by three alive trickys with their giant crotches hitting them-_

"**WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"**

* * *

(Reality)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I shouted atop of my lungs when my consciousness went to full alertness.

I jolted my body up that I almost shit myself when somebody screamed into my ears that sounded like…oh it's Deimos. I swear to Jebus, if he does that again I'll going to beat the living crap out of him.

My blood-red lenses stare upon my two companions, Sanford who's standing next to me wearing a no shirt to showing off his DNA tattoo at his back, Camouflage pants with his combat utility belt attach to it as usual, and he still have the smug expression that he looked like a complete smart-ass douchebag.

I turn my head to my other ally, Deimos.

Deimos was kneeing down that's almost near to my face level, have same attires of his visor, bandages, and the headset…then make a joke that hybridize between an insult and a homo compliment.

"God damn, you're one heavy sleeper that Dad would probably loves it!" While he's being a sentimental asshole for short amount of time, he extended his right hand to me to lift me off the ground as I gladly accepted his offer.

When I'm on my feet and standing, later observing of my surroundings, I then think to myself...where the hell are we and what's with all these nature? Are we supposed to be Nevada or I'm just dreaming like I'm-wait a minute, that anonymous portal!

"Thank you Deimos, now tell me… where the hell are we standing?" I shut off Deimos bad humor, now getting serious where the hell we're now at.

Let me remember or recap what we have just done. We've raided one of their vital Nexus facility, going mentally slash hysterically psychotic sociopath when the agency starting to following us, being chased down by Tricky in high speed, and then a random portal appeared saving our ass from that demonic clown's wrath, but knocking us out in the process.

"Well, let's just say I'm the first to wake up, so 'first' I dragged you both outside and forcefully to get in to your conscious side." Oh that's sounds of a helpful conclusion of all this.

* * *

(Sanford)

While Deimos making a short explanation of what he did that's very plainly obvious, my eyes were distracted on the sky, seeing it's 'way' off of our spacey thingies back at earth.

Like the first obvious example, there were two moons floating above us in space, with vivid colors painted on it. Second: there's no air pollution on sight, that the stars and constellations are visible to the naked human eyes, which is another part of the example. The third I referencing mention: is that the constellations are all jacked up and all the stars seem not to be in right areas I know back at earth.

With all these signs I gathered, it's obvious we're not in earth or theoretically, we might be in the future which the Auditor becomes the greatest fucking Flower Child ever!

…

…Okay that might be a little exaggeration on the last part, but that's all I can gather for now.

"So, that's how I woke you up because Sanford limited my freedom to forcefully-"Wait, what are those two chatting about now?

"What are you two chatting about?" I question my two comrades when my ears finally picking up one of their conversation that's involving me. Hope it's not involving about how Deimos waking us up.

Unfortunately, he then gave out a **'Cheshyre'** smug grin, meaning my own mental words are correct.

"Well since I can't make that Disney scene shit with fucking Bambi, I did the old classic thing on Hank which is 'shake and scream' at him until he's fully conscious." Yup, I'm correct yet again.

"Well since we are all awake, to any of us know where the hell we are now?" Wow Deimos, that's sounds a really obvious and smart question you make-of course we don't know, you oblivious idiot!

"No." Hank and I simply said one word to him, that answer of his verbal oblivious.

"Well that's a damn shame, I thought somebody know the location of this weird vegetation place we never seen before." Believe me Deimos, I would want to know where we are, but this place is extremely foreign for us, a lot of unknown gapes are riding behind our backs.

"Well, my PDA is broken or just buggy, seeing we're now screwed on where we are." He pull out his PDA, seeing it still keep saying 'error' repeatedly and endlessly in the lines of codes as he put it back in one of his pockets.

"Anyway, you two should figuring out what should we do now as I will get a smoky break." Deimos then proceeds to pull out a packet of cigarettes, place the cig' in his lips, and light it with a Zippo lighter as a puff of smoke forming within his mouth.

Seriously Deimos, you really should probably quit your nicotine habit because I feel those things are going to be the end of you for some oddly reason.

"Well maybe we should scout around or should I say 'drive' around this Gaia like place, maybe we could find a 'sapient' or 'civilized' area in our search." Smart idea Hank…I guess? Let's hope this place isn't delusional made by the A.A.H.W or I'll start fishing those assholes.

"We know what do start Deimos." I alerted to our buddy who still puffing on that cig'.

"So we got an idea? Alright then, let's get started." As Deimos throw his used cigarette at the nearby forest (that I hope it doesn't spark a forest fire) as he got on the driver's seat and starting the engine again. Before he waked up Hank, he stop the vehicle running to save fuel and electricity for the Humvee we're riding on which is the most obvious thing to do.

The Humvee engine begins to roar to live as Deimos waiting for us, sitting in the driver's seat and turn his head to us. "Well, what are you two waiting for?"

Seeing we got no options left, we're going to drive around for anything that helps us or getting to know of this place we're standing on.

Well this escalated quickly.

* * *

[20 minutes later]

(Somewhere in the plains)

(Hank J. Wimbleton)

I'm sitting on shotgun sit next to Deimos as all the 4 briefcases were relocated near Sanford backseat as we have a long breeze drive.

The briefcases we have are supposed to be delivered to our defective agents to crack down about the Nexus secrets, so we can build a decent army that dominants the quality over quantity of the A.A.H.W agency. But that isn't going to happen, seeing we're stranded on some weird-foreign area we never seen before.

Now I'm listening to **'Sean Hodges-Roadtrip through the Apoc'** on the stereo of the burned CD that Deimos have with him, which eases my boredom…a little.

"This soundtrack feels absolute boring, let's switch it up." That sounds really good idea Deimos, as I'm getting more apathetic on this track.

While Deimos right hand holding the wheel, he uses his left hand pressing on the forward button to the next track we're going to listen do.

"**And I say: HEEY HEEY YA YA-"**Oh sweet Jebus He-Man no!

"Deimos, would you change the fucking track please?" I trying to cover my ears of this horrid song playing-and why the hell he picked this turd song? When I deeply inspect his face he seems to enjoying this crap.

He quickly change the track as my memories begin to spark when this track starting to play.

Now when I starting to listen the track, I've recognize the music as nostalgia hitting me of the familiarity and the memories starting too rampant in my head.

It was **'DJ Birdy-The chicken dance' **when I've killed bunch of people plus Jebus for no particular reason.

As I'm enjoying the track inside my head for few seconds, somebody tap on my shoulder breaking my own trance, seeing Deimos wanting to get my attention of something. What does he want now?

"What?"

"Um…Hank, look over there…" My two allies then pointed their fingers at the windshield as they're seeing something outside while I was in my own little trance.

Looking very closely under my red lenses, I saw what they both pointed at seeing a…burning medieval village that's very large and very wide with weird robe guys which they all look like complete douchebags, fighting leather-ragged people?

"What the hell is going on in there?" Looking very closely, I saw…a fucking dragon with a guy who's wearing weird ass robe atop of it and again, bunch of leather armor dudes fighting the armor fancy ones that resemble medieval warrior shit.

Where in the hell are we exactly?

"What the hell are we seeing?" I turn to my two comrades, getting the information of what they're seeing, hoping I'm not hallucinating of all of this.

Even though we came from a place that doesn't make any sense that's filled with infinite bloodshed, unpredictable nonsensical events, and madness that everything doesn't communicate with logic. This world we're now standing on feels much worse than Nevada. We didn't say anything as we're completely confused what the hell is happening.

It seems to intrigue me and I like it.

"Do we intervene or what? If we do, we might get some info where in the hell we are." You got a valid point Deimos, but something about this place feels…way off. We should be in extreme vigilance, and kill anyone that tries to murder us.

"Sure whatever, if anyone is trying to kill us then kill them first." I have no reason on helping others, although if they give us info on where the hell are we or assisting us on anything, I will reconsider my option of not killing everyone.

Hope I don't regret this decision when I agreed with Deimos.

"I'm not sure about this guys, it looks like a 99% A.A.H.W trap to test our own retardation." Oh come on Sanford, I'm getting tired of the logic and thoughtful situation shit since my trigger finger getting itchy now.

"We're going in there, and 'we're' going to kill something no matter it's the A.A.H.W or shit!"

Besides, I like taking more souls with me and the joy of good O' murdering.

* * *

(Somewhere within the Village)

(Unknown Maniac)

"Die you bloody insufferable fanatic!" I slash my bloody heirloom silver-sickle at this foolish incompetent weakling as its flesh sinks within my curvy blade.

Everywhere is on fire (blah, blah, blah) the wretched Reconquista decided destroying our isolated-secretive village that filled retired merciless commoner mercenaries, anarchist & conspiracies theorist slash philosophical, and other psychopath maniacs living within my village, (blah, blah again) that I don't care.

The wretched being called 'soldier' then sprayed its blood on my entire leather-armor that everyone's wearing it since me and everyone else are paranoid of someone striking a murder on us or an random attack happen. In the long-run it was worth it.

"_Why are…you all dishonored and barbaric in-_ACK!?" I had enough with this annoying flea talking to me as I ended its live, with my sickle went straight through his throat, splashing more fresh blood on my face when I pull out my heirloom.

My working right eye, (while my left eye-patched) is seeing my surroundings. All my villagers and these bloody wretches are in a stalemate since my villagers are full of deranged psychopaths, doesn't know remorse is, and very instinctively in battle as both sides are now dying a lot faster.

I hear the scream for remorse, vanity, and salvation of these pathetic creatures we're fighting, along showing no determination of these fucks.

"Please by the Founders, why are you doing this!"

"I see you all hiding secrets-die!"

"My honor is worthy than your-"

"I don't care decease already!"

"You savage peasants will all be purge-AH!"

"Everywhere will be filled with chaos!"

I stopped listening of everyone's torture when I heard something coming behind my back.

I turn around, seeing a smug ignorant noble creature as his face plaster with that smug smirk that I want to slowly kill him for. With a plus he's riding on that giant lizard with wings for no particular reason.

Unfortunately, he made a comment that will lead him to his death.

"Ah…the infamous, retired, commoner, vagabond who murdered his own brother because of his own personal Envy and also the most distrusted village Elder in Albion." Oh, he is going to die very soon of what he said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me with your spells with your honorary purge." I egg him on to give him a sense of false-egoistic confidence to let his guard down when his doing his chanting thingy as I will strike upon him.

"Your wish granted filthy peasant and you please me of your submission to me because of my bold noble status." When he's about to the chanting thingy, I prepare to throw my heirloom at him, (even though he's riding on his dragon that probably going to crisped me but still worth it to kill him) as I hear strange noises coming near behind this ignorant noble's back. He also heard it as well and decided to stop what he's doing to check what's behind him.

Then I heard this strange horrid music playing fading in a far distance, as its get closer to us and getting much louder.

* * *

(Deimos)

Do I ever tell you that Hank has a personality disorder and sometimes goes Schizo' on us?

This is what's happening now. Whenever he sees or hears bloodshed, he goes mentally bat-shit insane and along rejecting the logic around him or the risk we're doing, urging to kill something.

That's why I like him; murder them before they kill you.

After Hank and Sanford finished their little argument on what should we do with the village? Unfortunately for Sanford, Hank won the argument as he promised not to kill anyone that doesn't look like a threat making Sanford Valid to intervene of the village we just spotted. Unless they don't hold info where we are then we can slaughter more.

Looks like we're about to have some fun in our hands, and along with the awesome soundtrack starting to play as it called **'Ballad of Madness-Cryono77' **which doubles the fun.

I grinned like crazy when I spotted bunch of douchebags knights fighting those leather people, group tightly packed together and killing each other. Which that means in my definition…

…Road Kill.

"Grab your shit and be prepared, this scene will get messy." I grinned like crazy and step on the gas paddle that's below my feet, as I pressed it HARD.

The Humvee engine begins to respond as it moving towards the group of assholes-this will be very joyful to watch.

* * *

(Unknown Maniac)

I saw a bright lights showing on the…metal like wagon thing?

The thing is moving very fast, like there's many stallions running through it inside, and it seems to approach to the pack of…oh dear.

The thing is getting very close to the group-…and I don't fucking care again. I shrugged it off, stay focus on my combat survivability, and silently kill this mage that's extremely unvigilant that I'm about to do to him.

* * *

(Deimos)

"AHHHHHHH!" I shouted top of my lungs as I about to commit Road Kill with this Humvee in full 'fucking' speed.

When our Humvee meted with these strangers who are in front of us, blood splattered everywhere in my windshield, blinded me what the hell is in front me, but I believe I heard a lot screams of them from getting ran over.

"FUCK YEAH!" I kept on going as I see more varieties of fresh organs spattered all over the reinforced glass along 'bumping' onto more people as this thing getting really shaky. Feels like I'm in an undead game that's running over shit and shooting out of the window to avoid the infected on getting onto the hood.

"I think this is our stop Deimos." Sanford asking me to stop as his hook and his revolver at hand preparing to deceased someone, if anything got desperate he got a Grenade Launcher strapped on his back.

Sure as I need to-*Bang!*

* * *

(The 'Noble')

I stared upon this strange wagon, horrified that it trembled on my worthless soldiers and the barbaric rogues that lived here.

It kept on going and ramming inside of a unburned building as a hole puncture through it with a trail of decease or injured bodies lying onto the ground as they-*ARCK!*

* * *

(The Maniac)

I run up through the dragon's back before it reacts to me when I about to chop off its master's head.

With a swift-forceful blow, his head went completely decapitated from his own body as it rolled through the ground.

The lizard then notice of my presence on atop of its back along with noticing its dead master. It begins to shake me off from its back, trying to raddle me off. Oh, you're not going easy with me lizard!

To avoid falling off and be burned to crisp, I stab onto the dragons scaly skin as the sickle tightly grasping on its back while it's trying to shaking me off crazily.

Things will get a lot bloodier!

* * *

(Sanford)

"Guys, let's go!" I shouted to my two allies as they're grabbing their weapon of choice. Deimos, as he grabs an AKM and the AR-15 within the weapon cache cases that they're lying inside our Humvee.

While the music still blasting loudly, Hank grabs a pair of Micro-UZIs, a katana which we like to call it a 'dragon sword' that the foreign letters script on it. Finally he grabs the latest M16 rifle which is an 'A4' with a tiny wish that the thing didn't get jammed since we raided one of the A.A.H.W compounds in 'which' we didn't inspecting their infinite varieties of fire-arms.

After the two finished picking of their liking, we then proceed outside as we get out of our vehicle and now standing inside of some sort medieval church we've crashed into.

After I finished looking around at my surrounding areas, I saw the hole we punctured through as trail of bodies that Deimos literally committed. Ignoring the pile of corpses I saw the view outside, there is bloodshed, buildings on fire, and a conflict is happening as Death kept counting his numbers.

Being very vigilant, I'd be careful where we are, seeing this is not our 'world' we aren't familiarized with, and all this magical fantasy shit appearing in front of us that seems kind a lethal to me.

When we're finally outside, some of the fancy soldiers who're closed to us stare upon us with shocked, like we killed entire friends which it happened, and the leather guys starring at us with amusement of our sadistic act (again, which belongs to Deimos) as they stare at us with hint of satisfactory.

"Alright, anyone of you know where the hell we are?" Hank then call out to the two different faction-like groups, hoping neither of them attack because we needed one 'friendly' faction to tell us where the hell are we and we'll be off in a jiffy. _Which I fucking doubt they'll suddenly befriended with us, and probability this will take very long in a 'bad' way._

Suddenly, one of the medieval like knights snapped out of his shock, decided to run away to warn his other comrades making our situation more 'interesting' in the progress, while the knights didn't pay attention to him as they're still paralyze in shock or fear.

"Well?" Hank knows of our obvious situation we're in, but he wanted to keep the 'oblivious' for the fun of it. Unfortunately, it irks me that all of these soldiers as they're preparing their weapons and out of their paralyze status.

I about to readied my Hook as shit about do-"To you think I'm going to be that easy giant bastardized lizard!?" who the hell?

I look who's besides me, seeing a giant lizard of some sort? Whereas the being scalp away by a deranged lunatic looking guy as his sickle now reaching to its head, as the guy kept rapidly slashing onto it with sick wet *splat* each time he stabs it.

The lizard seems to giving up as he look like he's getting tired-*RA-RA-RA-RA!* and Deimos decided to intervene more of this weird event, that's fucking fantastic.

* * *

(Deimos)

Holy sweet fucking Jebus, what the hell is that?!

In a quick fucking righteous moment, I hold up both my two pair of rifles at the two targets that I shit myself sarcastically as my AKM pointed at the soldiers and the AR-15 pointed the huge-ass lizard thing, (don't ask how I dual wield rifles, It involves with the Nexus that beneficially tempers my strength) as I about to pull the triggers on both of my hands.

And then…I pressed it!

* * *

(Another Noble)

One of my Albion troop warn us about a strange metal wagon came out of nowhere and killed both of the defiled peasants and mostly our Foot soldiers, along three strange figures came out, completely apathetical state of their own sinful act.

If this peasant soldier lying to me, I swear I'm going to flinched him in public view.

"Th-the-the-there sir, but I feel-*rattle!*" What the Founder blazing was that?

When we got closer that this low rank commoner about to show us, a strange gray-demon appeared firing its two strange muskets at my soldiers, showing no regret, no remorse, and his face doesn't show any reasons for doing it.

Then his other two gray-allies came in firing and stabbing upon my troops.

These defiling maniac peasants really getting on my temper!

* * *

(Hank)

Seeing Deimos pulled the first shot around the world, we immediately joined in on his little massacre of these 30 Foot like soldiers that remains of his slaughter.

Our rounds rattled at them each time as I precisely aimed my M16 at their heads, dropping automatically to their grave when my cartridges pierced through their brains!

Deimos took care of that dragon which it's riddled in holes, in the long run saving some crazed geezer riding on it.

In a quick snap, I fired my M16 on a running soldier that's heading towards me and having a death wish on him.

He then fell onto the ground when his entire face got mutilated and adding to my kill counts as it reached to 7.

I kept continuing on with these cosplayers until their numbers reach to 10 as they-"Prepare your sins to the founders, three peasant barbarians!" I think I spoke to soon…more fucking retarded-ass cosplayers arrived!

I searched for the voice that came from, hearing his located somewhere at the north of this place and its somewhere near me at the right-_*hisss!*_-I think something is approaching me real fast.

In a swift-hasty move, my instincts then kicked in that moment, time around me is slowing down and everywhere feels fizzy. Suddenly a fucking fireball came out of the north of here, went flying straight towards me that is almost near an inch to me.

I hurriedly jerked my body to the right-side avoiding getting-like I don't know, get crisped in 5 Degree burns? As the ball went flying passed by me hitting on the grass, it immediately gotten incinerated and turning into ash, boy I was lucky for the bullet-time saving my ass.

I quickly look at the bastard who fired that ball at me and…with 200 fancy soldiers, 10 douchebag looking robe dudes, and the asshole who's riding on that fucking dragon with other three dragon assholes following him, fuck-my-life.

"Well, well, one of my soldiers warned us that there's an incident happened here while we're purging other parts of this crazed-savage village-now tell me. How did you survived and are you prepare to be purged?" Who the hell is this guy? Oh yeah, the fucking voice I'm hearing that gives me a migraine!

I was about to back talk to this bitch until this old geezer that Diemos saved, came up in front of us and decided to talk to this hussy. Until a plan is brewing of a gesture his doing and signaling us of certain emphasis words of what we're about to do to them.

He then gave us a tiny smirk to us if we know the plan.

It was a quick-draw.

* * *

(The Maniac)

"I'm sorry my lord, for these three antics. But if you want us all dead with our heads, we'll duel 'fairly' with you along with your three dragon knights in your stand." If those three nitwits know what I mean, then we will easily win in a 'dishonorable' label by these 'nobles' they call themselves.

"I see you realized of our status and respecting it commoner, very well. My Dragon Knights will duel your three pathetic beings who are standing in our sights." Yes indeed, nobles never realized the sarcasm or the psychological manipulation happening to them. These 'loyalist' are very cynical of their own ways, thinking vanity is a precious invaluable thing that doesn't even exist when bunch of people who aren't your friends cheering at you with your false sense of prestige.

They don't see the **reality **and I'm the predator on them**.**

"All Dragon Corps, ready!" The guy who's wearing the strange cloth that wraps around his head, holstered his strange musket on his black-belt thing, and grapping the odd metal pipe thing strapped onto his back.

"AIM!"

The second one, who's wearing the black-gray outfit, dropped the odd shaped musket to the ground, and reaching to his two pockets of his duster-cloak pulling out some mystery. The third guy, he quickly loaded his musket in a strange fashion as those metal boxes drop to the ground and replacing with another two metal curve boxes.

"Fi-!" Before the noble can shout to fire his dragon rider minions, a 'dishonorable' act happen.

The stranger who wears the odd garments then pull out two small muskets, and surprises me that it spit a lot of chaos out of it.

The noble who was prepared to release flames upon us with the riders near him have tons of holes riddled within them when the guy starts running towards them, and dodging the flames with swift-haste ease, knowing the dragons acknowledge their dead masters, as they fired upon him on their own instincts.

While the unsettled dragons trying to get a perfect shot on the sudden stranger. A *poof* sound was heard, and a huge blast of explosion happened on one of the dragons face. The aftermath was really grimacing sight, as the dragon's head was completely gone and demolished with bits of flesh flying everywhere.

I get my act together when everywhere is going Armageddon here.

* * *

(Hank)

Deimos is taking care on the crowd control on the reinforcements, Sanford being an anti-tank taking down those wing lizards, and I…being a wild card, charging towards the crowd of soldiers that look like potential cosplayers.

I was spraying tons of lead on these insufferable assholes, dodging and parrying those medieval prop tools. In another side-note, piles of buddies begin to stack all around me, like the devil told bunch of gullible retards thinking I'm that easy.

In an awesome moment, when one of the soldiers tries to get very close to me, I pushed my Uzi above his exposed neck, spraying a lot of lead inside of him that his helmet begins to spitting blood out of the visor.

When my little sweet brutality was over, I turn my other arm around when I notice one of the unhelmet ones try to sneak up to me-but his face, unfortunately got severed to piece by piece making it on unrecognizable to identify his face. Man, the Israel security is getting more serious with their weapons I see.

In the hasty event I'm dealing with, I pulled out my gun that's under the guy's helmet, and ready to aim anyone who tries to get close to me and dodging those magic thingies they're shooting at me.

I seen a runner getting close to me, and I'd readied my pair of sub-machine guns at this retard.

Pulling my two trigger fingers, I heard something that really made my situation around here, a lot more harder and a lot more stressful.

_*Click!* _Shit…

I dropped my pair of emptied Uzis to the ground and grab the katana that holstered behind my back.

In an unseen slice that no one can see. The guy who was formally charging towards me, lost his head and fell instantly…man I love this fucking, (hope doesn't brake on me seeing this was forge from the Drive, likely 30 slice of this would definitely break it) sword with passion.

As I feel more blood pouring everywhere in the ground and splattered all around me, I saw a group of soldiers and two multicolor robe cosplayers ready to strike.

Fine, BRING IT ON YOU FUCKS!

* * *

(Sanford)

"Oh fuck, get a better swing already!"

I swing my Hook trying to snitch on one of the dragons head so I can scalp one of them. You may be wondering, why I'm not using my Grenade Launcher? Well you see I have two rounds in my pocket; unluckily I miss one shot at a dragon when it sprayed fire at me, now I'm completely empty and I have no choice to rely on my Hook to end them slowly.

*Fwoosh!* I almost crapped myself, here comes another one!

I dodge one of the balls went flying towards me as I begin to swing my hook at one of them.

This is definitely will take a lot longer to take down.

* * *

(The maniac)

I stab my sickle at one of the knights who wasn't wearing a helmet, right at his exposed eye sockets, my blade ripped through his brain and slicing to the other direction where the other socket located at.

In a harsh tug pull. My sickle came out, devastating his skull that his chopped brain bits sliding out of his head and his opened eyeballs begin to fall out. In the process, the ground was mix with his blood, his brain, and his soul stomped onto to the ground!

Now his attention is dealt with, now to my next victim.

I search around to see anyone to kill, sadly all the villagers who are near me fighting most of the troops with great professionalism.

Still searching for more preys, I saw one which is not a human.

*Fwoosh!* A dragon more precise, battling the stranger that assisted us.

In a small gratitude of return, I'll help out of his two dragon extermination.

As the dragons were fully attention to the stranger, I run up to one of the dragons, sprinting through his spine before he reacted, and sickled his atop of his head.

"**ARGGGHHH!" **The reptile screeched in pain, when my silver metal starting to sink in above his head, now scratching its brains out.

Now the stranger will thank me later.

* * *

(Sanford)

Out of nowhere, that lunatic is back again but this time he's helping out one of the dragon, and giving me more time to take out the other.

I'll probably thank him later.

In a fast and accurate swinging on my wire, my Hook went flying straight towards atop of the scaly reptile skull. Latching on it deeply as I can go up there and brutalized its head.

* * *

(Deimos)

I was somewhere far away from my two buddies, firing down a lot of the soldiers who tried to get towards me.

Bad news is that they're drawing their attentions to me as tons of them swarming in around me with sheer quantity.

Well…looks like I'm screwed.

Feeling my rounds is reaching to 10, I prepared my last stand.

Everywhere felt a lot slower and really shaky of all the sudden, with all my foes beginning to move like snails.

In this perfect opportunity, I'll kill everything that's standing.

Spraying all my rounds I have left in my rifles, all the soldiers went down to six, but not enough with this swarm.

Now the time to use my rifles as fucking batons, grabbing both of them by the barrels.

I swing the butt of my AR-15 at one of those soldiers head, which it ended up piercing through his skull and now completely stuck, great now I'm using one rifle now!

Feeling something creeping behind me, I saw a soldier stalking up to me and very close to strike a blade at me.

Oh you gotta' be kidding me!

**[DRIVE ACTIVE: HIGHER POWER & NONSENSICAL ENGAGE]**

Now waiting the blow to come, I heard a strange automatic-shotgun fire which I never heard of- ***BANG!**BANG!**BANG!*** like that.

The part of the soldier head and half of his body went completely obliterated, bits to bits.

Now more fucking sudden surprises, the entire swarm of soldiers who are surrounding and grouping onto me were immediately sliced into ribbons when I heard the _*cleash**cleash**cleash* _sounds.

"What the Brimir is this demon work-" Before one of the troops can speak of anything, a device suddenly stick onto his face and recognized it, as he struggle to get rid of it, but no dice.

"What is this, get it off, get it of-*BEEP!*" The device echo a screech that it-***BOOM!*-**that blown his entire part of his head off, and taking out the ones who are near him.

"What of this mad-_nesss!" _Now everybody who's wearing the medieval armor things, are now suddenly being picked up from the ground with a green electric light, illuminating inside of them.

Before I know it, the light then combust with all of their legs blown off as it reached to their torso. Man, who does that will really have tons of respect from me.

"Hey you, to you know where in the fucking hell are we?!" A British accent voice came out who's behind me, turning around seeing a weeaboo cosplayer that dress as some anime ninja with his three multicolor friends behind him. His long dark-blue blue hair is tied into a ponytail along a mask that has six red eyes that are glowing, staring at me.

"Yeah, specially what this Weeaboo just said and ain't right Xero?" The person, who said that inside the group, is a green chick with an awesome taste of humor and her sexy yellow eyes staring at me.

I think I like her.

* * *

(Hank)

Alright here's my good news and bad news report.

The bad news is that my sword broke on me when I almost reached near to 27, as the handle of the blade only remains.

Good news is that I'm severing their numbers quickly when I'm in unarmed combat.

You may be thinking I'm going to do those martial arts and the CQC technique that everybody uses? Nope, I have something more worst for them.

It's my fucking bare strength that I literally ripping them apart, to you want to prove that? Well you're lucky. I see soldiers trying to flee away from me when pile of corpses begins to piling up around me, along with their moral went straight to hell when they saw me, brutally tenderizing them like I'm their personal reaper for there death wish soul.

I grabbed a head of a random dead soldier, tearing its flesh away from its main body as my fingers piercing through his flesh and bone.

In a harsh pull, the head went out of its body as the spine came in with it, making it more double brutal what I'm about to do.

Grabbing onto the spine like it's a swinging mace, I charge towards one of the knight pussies as they screaming for salvation.

When I got close one of them, I swung the head upwards and knocking one down to the ground that his helmet went flying by the unnatural physics when the skull impaled his helmet which defiance the laws of gravity.

Seeing his completely down and unarmored of his head, I dropped the severed head spine.

I began on his expose head, latching my finger at his checks as my fingers stabbing through it, second phase is that I began ripping the flesh out of his skin, as I peel it at both sides.

Tired of ripping parts of his cheeks off, I decided to do a gory brutality on him.

I grab the upper jaw of his mouth while he kept on screaming for remorse, when I heard his pleads I pulled harder of his upper mouth that his screaming was very high pinch that sounded like he's being raped by me.

I give the guy his final wish, ruthlessness.

Grabbing his jaw tightly, I ripped it out of his upper part of his head that blood splattered everywhere all over my face, and showing his lower expose jaw that his tongue trying to find the brain to control it.

I kept continuing on my rampage until one knight who had a lot of balls in him, decided to strife with me while the other knights who have enough time decided to bitch out.

He came in front of me, unsheathed his sword and calling me some satanic demon that came out from hell.

"Play with your barbaric styles demon, but you can not handle my gracefulness!" Who's this douche bag?

Decide to play with his retardation game, I pulled my fist in stand, ready to beat the living shit out off this egoistic-bastard and his heart off.

Waiting for the assholes turn, he swung the sword towards me. I easily parried his offensive and a opening showing to me.

While he tries to regathering his wits for another assault, I punch across his face, literally losing some bits of metal from his helmet and throwing another wave of unarmed attacks I gave onto him.

Again, slowly getting his awareness back on the game for a counter-offense, I kept jabbing onto his face that he has no moves on me from the constant pressure I'm putting him into. Bits by bits, his helmet is tearing apart.

While I kept throwing my fists that it literally removed his helmet, I stopped, and get a good glimpse of his now face. He's pretty much was bleeding to death and lethally bruised up from my bare fists that inflicted tons of damage into him.

As he's near the edge to unconsciousness. I concentrate on one of my fist with tons of focus and my eyes were targeting at his upper chest.

His heart.

Focusing on my hand, and targeting on his heart. I leash out a thrust with all my strength, that it pierced through his armor, his skin, and his flesh until I felt it.

_*thump!*thump!**thump!*_ Bingo.

Extending my phallus finger, I stabbed it right through it and using my other four fingers touching the entire blood pumper, feeling a lot of blood bleeding out from the former muscle organ.

With my hand is around it, I pulled it out with great force that his arteries begins to tear instantly, as all the connection to his heart is now disconnected.

Now its unconnected, I gorily pulled it out of him with his now exposed heart showing out to the world, along being stick in my middle finger!

Tossing out the unused muscle organ seeing their's no used of it now. I saw the guy's face is now literally turning white from the blood lost and the carbon dioxide waste piling up on him.

And...he's dead, along with morality that brighten up this cosplayers souls has been raped by me.

"We're all doom!"

"Why the Founders? Why to you gave us this position?!"

"The reaper is coming with his touch!" I liked what he called me there.

Looks like all there moral is now depleted and its now been fucked by me.

I stopped, seeing they're heading towards Diemos location and I decided to let him culling with them.

Looks like we won for now and some rest is good for now...wow, I'm getting repetitive of what I mentally say.

An explanation of all this will really makes me happy and I wonder what's Sanford doing with those dragons?

* * *

(Sanford)

Now I'm atop of the dragon and my hook is stabbing its sensitive eyes out. Jebus, this will be much easier for me if this thing isn't flying around in the sky, trying to lose my own gripped on him!

My Hook is now starting to dig on his brain as it pull out a painful screech.

The thing went screeching all over and ending up needed to land to rest its body...squashing me when its now flying upside-down horizontal which my Hook save me from as it acts like a seat-belt.

Seeing I'm upside down from him and its landing to the ground, I needed to unattached my hook and find a soft landing spot for me before this thing scrapping me to death.

"If I were a Haystack, where would I be?" I observed the ground seeing anything and...there I saw a stack of yellow, looks like there is salvation for me.

In the right moment to unlatched my Hook, I pull it out of his skin as I'm free-falling down from the sky.

As I quickly descending onto the ground and losing altitude, I landed right within the Hay-stake that softens my fall.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the thing begin to descending quickly as well. Now its about to be out of my sight, I predicted and hope it didn't have a smooth landing that it probably slowly dies from the blood lose or the brain damage I gave to it.

I kept watching the reptile falling straight down to earth until its out of my view, feeling its done for. I got out of the piles of hay that farm animals near me begins to grazing on it and walking towards my destination of the destroyed Church we've committed.

well looks like I'm done dealing with these dragons, I decided to regroup with my two comrades that their probably done with their objectives.

Still, I feel something off about this place and something unnatural playing with us.

* * *

**666777666777-100011001**

**Well I typed it very quick in the middle and the very end, seeing Madness Combat 2013 has arrived on Sept. 22.**

**So yeah, a lot of quirk problems I didn't realized since I stayed up night on writing this fan-fiction.**

**Time to celebrate MC Holiday 2013, see yeah!**


End file.
